degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI: NEXT CLASS S02E05 my way
HOLLINSWORTH HOUSE – FRANKIES ROOM Frankie is sleeping. Miles: Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Frankie wakes up. Frankie: What? Miles: Get up. School. Frankie: You’re not even in your uniform. Miles: Last time I checked, Degrassi didn’t have uniform. Frankie: Your back at degrassi! Yay! I need someone to hang out with at break. Miles: Umm not gonna happen, I have my own friends. Frankie: Tristan. Miles: Correct. Don’t you have a boyfriend. Johnny Frankie: Jonah, Hasn’t spoken to me since everything happened. Miles: Well if he doesn’t take you back he’s a jerk. Shouting comes from outside. Miles and Frankie look outside. A bunch of people with posters. Miles: What the hell. Frankie Opens up the window. The protest: Go away Frankie, Go away Frankie. Away with the racist, Away with the racist. Frankie: Oh my god. THEME SONG HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE – POOL AREA Frankie walks up and down. Mrs Hollingsworth: Yes they’re outside my house with posters, Chanting. Ok. Miles: So what should I do? Mrs Hollingsworth: Go to school. The police will be here. Frankie: Yeah there’s no point in me stopping you from your learning. Go. Miles walks away Miles: Bye. Frankie: So what should I do? Mrs Hollingsworth: Right now, Leave everything to me. DEGRASSI – GYM Tristan on stage welcoming everyone. '' Tristan: Welcome students, teachers and best of all ''Miles walks in. Tristan: Miles. Sorry alumni. We are here for The greatest inter school sports day. This is the first ever inter school sports day held here in this very school, therefore it will be one of— correction, the best ever. Tristan walks off stage to Miles. Tristan: Hey. Miles: Hey, I’m flattered that I’m best of all. Tristan: Shut up dummy Spinner: I thought we were cool Tristan: Gavin Spinner: I prefer spinner. Tristan: Oh right cool. Maya: Where is she? Grace: Who? Maya: My sister and her new boyfriend. Jake: I prefer every now and then hook up. Maya: Jake. Katie: Just Jake. Maya: Katie. They hug. Grace: So this is the famous Katie. Maya: Katie this is Grace. Katie: Hey. DEGRASSI – HALLWAYS. Mr Simpson, Paige and Marco walking. Marco: Seriously sir this whole beard thing is not working for you. Mr Simpson: Come back more often and you will get used to it. Paige: Okay, Quick question when’s your birthday again. Lola screams and runs up to them Lola: Paige Michalchuck! Marco: Marco Del Rossi. Lola: Sir do you see who it is. Mr Simpson: I’m guessing Paige Michalchuck. Lola: She has like 500 twitter followers, Do you know. Marco: No, being slapped in the face kinda does that to you. Jonah sneaks out the school. Lola: Oh well hope your face gets better. Lola runs off. DEGRASSI – GYM Tristan up on stage. Tristan: Okay so our schools have arrived so now it’s time to introduce our team. First we have Mike dallas, Who was just in Tokyo playing hockey and has been known for great basketball. Dallas: Whoop whoop. Tristan: Alex nunez, Who just came from finishing college and being a great lacrosse player. Alex: Hey guys. A few moments later. Tristan: And last but certainly not least. My big brother, Owen Milligan, One of the strongest members on the basketball team. Owen: Thanks little bro. Tristan: Let the games begin. DEGRASSI - HALLWAYS Maya and Winston stand giving everyone posters. Liberty: Are we late. Emma: Yeah we hate arriving at the wrong time, its embarrassing. Liberty: Like you care about embarrassing. Emma: Shut up. Liberty: one time she stripped in front of the entire school just for a protest. Emma: It was necessary. They walk off. Sav: Have you seen Peter. Maya: You must be Danny Danny: I’m Danny, He’s sav. Maya: Where’s Jane. Sav: That’s what we need Peter for. Maya: I’m his Favorite student. Sav: Janes sick, she can’t make it. Maya: There he is. Peter: Hey, Janie and the studz In the house. Well just the studz, Where’s Jane. Danny: She’s sick. Peter: No she can’t be. Wait I have an idea. Maya. Maya: Maya. Danny: Maya who’s Maya. Maya: I’m Maya. Peter: I need you to sing for us. Maya: Me. HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE – LIVING ROOM The police and Mrs Hollingsworth are talking, Jonah runs in. Frankie: Jonah, What are you doing here? Jonah: You don’t see your boyfriend in days and this is what you say. How are you? Frankie: Scared, Lonely. Jonah: You have me. Frankie: That’s not enough. Sorry, it just isn’t. Jonah: You have Lola. Frankie: How do you know? Jonah: She was the one that helped me sneak out of school. Frankie: Well that’s nice. The Police walks away. Frankie: Mum what’s happening? Mrs Hollingsworth: Sweetie. Frankie: Don’t sweetie me. Jonah: Frankie! Frankie: What! It won’t help me. I’m sorry mum, but it won’t. Frankie walks away Jonah: I’m sorry, she’s just— Mrs Hollingsworth: Yeah I know. I’ve called her— Mr Hollingsworth walks in. Mr Hollingsworth: Where’s my daughter? Jonah: She’s in her room probably. Mr Hollingsworth: You can get to school. Jonah: No sir, I want to be here for Frankie. Mr Hollingsworth smiles and walks upstairs. DEGRASSI – GYM Tristan is watching the game with Zoe. Zoe: There’s Ruby. Hi Ruby. Tristan: She is totally not a lesbian. Zoe: Shut up Miles runs over. Miles: Hey Tristan: Hey Miles: I was thinking maybe we should g- Winston: Tristan, this card is full. Tristan: One second. Zoe: Mr Prep feeling rejected. Miles: Hey, Zoe. Zoe: You go away to boarding school and forget your oldest friends name. Miles: Ugh. Zoe: Wait, How are things with you two. Miles: Well, since my ‘’oldest friend’’ wouldn’t come, he was the only one to come to the hospital. But after that it was only a few text here and there. Zoe: So nonexistent. Miles: Not nonexistent, Just narrowed down. Zoe: To what, two texts in one week. One the little blue heart emoji and the other broken hearted one. Miles: I just wanna spend time with him. I just don’t think he’s feeling it. Zoe: Well you have broken his heart like 500 times. Miles: One time. Zoe: Paris, Maya, Esme. Miles: Actually Paris, Maya, Drugs. Not Esme. Zoe: Who gave you the drugs. Tristan: Drugs, What drugs. Miles: Don’t worry, Actually can I – Maya runs up to them. Maya: Tristan, Peter wants me to sing for them today. Tristan: Are you sure? Maya: It’s up to you. Tristan: Sure. Miles: Are you done. Maya: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Miles: No I’m just flipping annoyed. Tristan: Calm down. Miles: Don’t touch me. Miles walks away. HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE – FRANKIES ROOM Frankies lying down crying. Mr Hollingsworth walks in. Mr Hollingsworth: It’s hard remembering these halls. Frankie stays lying down. '' Mr Hollingsworth: You know This was supposed to be Miles’ room. It was, But he hated it, maybe just the spacing but you and hunter loved it so it became our special room. Like me. Frankie: Why did you do it. Mr Hollingsworth: What? Frankie: Hit Miles. Mr Hollingsworth: It was my anger and stress built up inside of me from forever. And the worst part is, it wasn’t even about the election. Frankie: What if he never forgives you. Mr Hollingsworth: He shouldn’t, I kept trying to make him forgive me but every time I did something worst would happen. Frankie: It’s kind of like me. Everyone hates me, I always mess things up dad, I don’t deserve happiness Mr Hollingsworth: Hey, hey. You made a mistake and you do deserve happiness. '''DEGRASSI – MUSIC ROOM' Maya, Peter, Danny and Sav all practicing. They finish. Sav: Woah that was great. Danny: I forgot how amazing this school was. Maya: Maybe the group should be Mayie and the studz. Peter: Maya, Your jokes are ammeter. Tristan runs in. Tristan: You guys are up in five minutes. Maya: Thanks. Peter: Ok guys check this out. Maya made this all on her own. Peter plays Zigs music. Danny: Really is this you. Peter: Yeah all her. Sav: You’ve got talent. Maya: Thanks, Um don’t we have to practice. Peter: Maya what did I tell you, don’t be modest. It will get you famous. Maya: Well its not like anyone will hear it. Peter: Well your 62 thousand likes on youtube might say otherwise. Maya: You uploaded it. Peter: Don’t worry, I put your name there. Lets get back to practice. DEGRASSI – GYM Tristan: Ok the votes have been tallied up and the winners of Degrassi’s Inter school sports day are, Vanderbilt Prep, Maybe next time. But for our last activity, open up your ears for Janie and the studz or, Maya and the Alumni. Tristan walks off stage, the band performs the degrassi song. Tristan walks back on. Tristan: Thank you Maya and alumni, That was a nice way to end off the day. It was great seeing all famous alumni. This has been Tristan Milligan and You have been at Degrassi. Tristan walks off stage to Miles. Tristan: Hey. Miles: I’m sorry. About earlier. Tristan: What was that? Miles: It’s just I came back to Degrassi to see you and the day I come back I hardly got to see you. But I’m hoping I get to see you more. Tristan: You came back for me? Miles: Who else. They kiss. COURT – INSIDE The next day, In court Frankie and her family, Jonah and Lola sit on one side. The zoo, Kara and Shay sit on the other side. The judge: May The defendant step to the stage please. Zoo member 1 gets up to the stand. The Judge: Please tell us your side of the story. Zoo Member 1: We were at degrassi for a tennis game, and while they were practicing we snuck into their changing room and ripped up their clothes with holes at the, area. We ran off before they could talk to us. The same day we found a post sent online saying we sold drugs. So we told our friend Kara who had move to degrassi by this time. Then we told the police and that’s all we got from there. Kara on stage Kara: When I got the call from My friends, I figured that it had to be someone from the team so I got to the bottom of it. Frankie admitted it and haven’t spoken to her since. Shay on stage Shay: Me and Frankie were friends so I stood by her with it all But then the video was posted and I realized that she meant it and didn’t deserve my forgiveness. Lola on stage Lola: I made the picture of the zoo and I did post it from an anonymous account. But I didn’t mean any harm I thought it was just gonna be posted to the people I wanted to post it to. Please don’t arrest me, I pray every night. The judge: No one’s getting arrested, the police told me about your little protest. Lola: I was planning on going down to Vanderbilt to protest against their pranks. The judge: Thank you miss. Can we have Frankie on stage? Lola walks off as Frankie walks up. The judge: May we hear you side off the story miss. Frankie: After the prank I got so mad and I wanted anything to take them down, So I framed them for something they didn’t do. But by time I apologized the police had already been called. And then the video, I didn’t mean it like that Frankie Looks at Shay, Shay looks away. Frankie: at all. I hurt My friends and a lot of other people. And I’m so sorry. The judge: After all that, I have decided to give the guilty side 100 hours of community service. Frankie Hollingsworth you sent pictures around the whole world of a false statement and made a racially offensive video. And for that-- Zoo member 2 stands up. Zoo member 2: It wasn’t a false statement. The judge: Excuse me. Zoo member 1: Shut up! Zoo member 2: We have been selling drugs. THE EPISODE ENDS. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW COURT WORKS BUT THIS WAS ALL JUST FOR FUN. Category:Blog posts